


Trump's robotic fun

by Merilaux_the_trashwriter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Butt Slapping, Cringe, Dark, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't Read This, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Help, Hentai, Hot Sex, I Don't Even Know, Kinky, M/M, Merilaux, Mettaton Has Interchangeable Genitalia, Mettaton buttfucks Trump, Mettaton goes too far, Mettaton knows how to be sexy, Mixed feelings, My First Smut, Oh My God, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pole Dancing, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Robot Kink, Robot Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Sexy Times, Shit, Sins, Spanking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trump gets exposed, Urges, WTF, Warning: Donald Trump, Why Did I Write This?, aaaaaaaaAAAAA, buttfuck, gyrating, help me, leave now, sexual spanking, shitposting, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilaux_the_trashwriter/pseuds/Merilaux_the_trashwriter
Summary: Trump is about to go to bed when Mettaton pokes his head through Trump's bedroom door.Mettaton, being a robotic servant to Trump, decides to "entertain" Trump before things get even more intimate. Mettaton sure knows how to make a racist orange leader happy.





	Trump's robotic fun

**Author's Note:**

> Look this whole fucking fanfic was a joke some crappy 10 year old Minecrafters wanted me to write Trump X Mettaton hentai ok please don't hate on me ok

So there he was.

Donald Trump was laying on his big presidential bed when his house cleaning robot came in through the door.

Donald, sprawled out on the bed with his hairy chest showing, looked at Mettaton, tilting his head in tiredness.

"Mettaton...? What is it? I'm trying to sleep here...*tired groan*"

"Oh... Darling... Don't be silly..." Mettaton said in a sultry robotic voice.

Mettaton walked over to Donald Trump and sat on the bed beside him as Trump tried not to fall asleep.

"Well, I was thinking... I'm not just a robot who cleans your house, but I'm also a massive celebrity, just like you, darling." Mettaton said passionately.

"How about I entertain you a little bit before bed and give you... A private performance?"

Trump raised his eyebrows in slight arousal as impure thoughts flew through his head.

In a state of tiredness, Trump spoke quietly: "Ayy, Metta... I'd certainly pay a small loan of a million dollars to see that..."

"Well... Let's keep this between us, our own intimate secret that nobody else will know of... And you don't need to pay me... I was built to please and entertain monsters in the underground at first, but I can always entertain the monstrous desires inside of you..." Mettaton spoke in a sexy voice as he started to poledance and gyrate from the tall bedposts as Trump watched on in tiredness, trying not to fall asleep as his heart started to race.

"Beautiful... Absolutely Beautiful...!" Trump spoke in a satisfied tone of voice...

"Well then. How about we have some more fun?" Mettaton spoke in a seductive tone, staring deep into the abyss that was Donald Trump's eyes.

Trump laid with his eyes wide open, but said nothing as Mettaton started to crawl on top of him and tilted his robotic head to Trump's ears.

"Someone's been a pretty bad boy, haven't they?" Mettaton spoke with a grin on his face.

As he said that, he pulled Trump over his lap and pulled his boxers down as he laughed like the psychotic robot he was.

"Oh my. Have I really been that bad?" Trump spoke as he played along with Mettaton's plans.

"Ohh yes!" Mettaton laughed in a cheeky manner as he raised his hand and spanked him on his bare behind.

"Oh..!" Trump gasped in a state of confusion, a fine line between pain and pleasure.

10 minutes later, Mettaton laid Trump back down on the bedsheets before looking at him.

Mettaton's circuits were starting to overheat a little where everything was starting to get steamy. He was losing all control of his thoughts. But then again, he already had.

And that's when the other side of Mettaton started to show itself.

"Trump, darling... How would you like me to go... DEEPER?" Mettaton said in a suggestive manner, as he fondled a USB stick that had emerged from his crotch.

"Mettaton senpai... Take me away..." Trump spoke as he laid on his chest eith his buttcheeks spread out infront of the robot.

"Let's do this..." Mettaton spoke as he crawled on top of Trump again before ramming his USB stick into Trump's anus. 

"Want me to go deeper?" Mettaton teased ad Trump squealed. 

"Ohh...! Mettaton~~~~!" Trump cried softly in pain, but tried to hide his true feelings. Even though he was feeling a few volts of electricity flowing through his veins, thanks to Mettaton, his beautiful robot servant.

"I think that's as deep as it'll go..." Trump groaned as Mettaton got more carried away.

"OHHHHHHH!" Trump squealed loudly as the bedroom door burst open.

"Trump, is everything ok-- WHAT THE FUCK, TRUMP?! That is NOT what Mettaton was designed for!" One of Trump's bodyguards screamed before running off disgusted and scarred for life.

"..." Mettaton paused and looked over his shoulder for a moment. "What was that all about?" He asked.

"Uhh... Pull out! PULL OUT! Quickly!" Trump panicked.

"As you say." Mettaton spoke as he backed away from him slightly after their little personal adventure together.

"Great. Fucking great." Trump moaned as he put his face into his hands.

"What? What's wrong?" Mettaton asked.

"The media's gonna go fucking apeshit over this. This whole thing is gonna be a massive scandal in the news."

"Oh please. Excessive media coverage is what you get if you're a celebrity like me." Mettaton explained.

"I guess so." Trump sighed as he held his head low in partial shame.

"You'll learn to live with it..." Mettaton spoke reassuringly before he walked off. "Now it's time for you to get some sleep, darling. You've had a busy day... And certainly a busy evening..." Mettaton said as he shut the door behind him.

Trump's head and body dropped to the bed before he fell into a deep sleep.

The end.


End file.
